Masks
Masks — Is a full novel, #4.3 in the Cassandra Palmer series and features Mircea from his PoV. Synopsis Fifteenth century Venice is a safe haven for the masterless dregs of the vampire world, a city where they can live without the fear of retribution for violating another’s territory. Still, there are plenty of ways for a young vampire to die in the glittering city, a lesson that prince turned pauper Mircea Basarab must learn quickly. But there are opportunities, too—in the service of a secretive courtesan, in the bed of a beautiful senator, and in the hunt for an ancient assassin. As a vendetta older than Venice itself comes to a climax, Mircea struggles to evade the dangers of his current life, to come to terms with his past, and to uncover the truth hidden behind a city of masks… ~ Goodreads | Masks ~ and ~ Take A Chance: Books Description Venice in the 15th century was supposed to be a ‘free’ place for vampires. Somewhere masterless vampires could go without the fear of persecution. It’s the place where Mircea Basarab finds himself after being cursed with vampirism for only two years. He hadn’t been there long before he was taken in by the Watch for reasons unknown. From there he was sold into a brothel to be a courtesan. Mircea’s new role is especially important now because the Consul is coming to Venice for the annual convocation. When Mircea finds himself in the bed of a very powerful senator he doesn’t understand that this may be the opportunity he’s been looking for to get back to his former princely glory. But when tensions rise between Consul and senator, Mircea has to decide what he really wants his future to be. Masks was interesting in that we get to see a Mircea pre-power. He doesn’t have all the confidence and powers that we’ve come to associate with him in the Cassie and Dory books. He doesn’t yet understand the power structures of a vampire family and the benefits and disadvantages. Karen Chance tries to spice things up a little giving Mircea a mystery to solve which only further serves the purpose of showing Mircea’s true personality. In Masks, the reader gets to see Mircea as newly turned. To see the beginnings of the vampire/man he will become when both series start. This is the moment that not only shapes him, but is also the beginning of what will turn out to be the senate and Consul that we know from the two main series. Masks is a book that can be read separately from the other series. If you have read Dory and Cassie’s stories, Masks only enhances those two worlds. Chance took this great opportunity to show a sympathetic yet still strong, if a bit naïve, Mircea. ~ Vampire Book Club Full Summary Plot Points advancing the series story arc * * Related Characters, Groups & Places * * * * * Next & Previous Books * Next Short: * Next Book: * Previous Book: * Previous Book (Cassie's World): See Also * Full Reading Order List * Dorina Basarab series * Cassandra Palmer series * Karen Chance External Links *Take A Chance: Books ~ Midnight's Daughter *Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab, #1) ~ Goodreads *Midnight's Daughter (Dorina Basarab #1) ~ Shelfari *Dorina Basarab series ~ Urban Fantasy Wiki Reviews: *Review: Masks by Karen Chance | Vampire Book Club *Review: Masks (Cassandra Palmer World) by Karen Chance | All Things Urban Fantasy General Links: * Cassandra Palmer series - Urban Fantasy Wiki * Take A Chance: Gallery ~ Author, all books * Cassandra Palmer Series ~ Shelfari * The Cassandra Palmer series - Wikipedia Category:Books Category:Cassandra Palmer series